George P. Dog
George P. Dog, better known as Barnyard Dawg is a major character in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies franchise. He is one of Foghorn Leghorn's arch-nemesis, along with Henery Hawk. Barnyard also has other enemies in different cartoons, such as Henery Hawk, the Weasel, Daffy Duck, and Sylvester. Personality He is one big prankster. In his and Foghorn's debut "Walky Talky Hawky", it's revealed that he is the one who started long-living fight with Foghorn to begin with. Let alone having moments starting off with him tormenting Foghorn despite never being provoked, he has committed many more villainous acts, such as: *Abusing Foghorn and trying to kill him on numerous occasions, even on occasions when never being provoked or not even being his fault. *Helping Henery Hawk andHenery HawkWeasel with their plans to eat Foghorn Leghorn on numerous occasions. *Provoking Foghorn as he takes care of eggs, while helping Henery Hawk to steal them to have Foghorn abused by his wife. *Insulting Foghorn's adoptive child and cheating in a boxing match against him. *Antagonizes Daffy Duck on occasions, such as helping Elmer Fudd hunt him down and make him for dinner, and he even listened to his devilish side and put Daffy Duck in freezer at one point, even through Daffy saved him. *Antagonizes Sylvester and beats him up to the point of suffocation. *Vandalizes the Goofy Gophers' vegetables and attempts to hunt them down if being spotted. He constantly wants revenge on Foghorn Leghorn for provoking him. He often manipulates Henery Hawk while seeking revenge. He does have a good side on rare occasions, when he teams up with Foghorn to defeat the real provokers who antagonizes both of them in the process. Roles He usually appears in the Foghorn Leghorn cartoons as the main antagonist. In Don't Axe Me, George was Mr. and Mrs. Elmer Fudd's pet. He was called Rover when he became Mr. and Mrs. Elmer Fudd's pet. Dawg appeared in a couple of Looney Tunes movies. He appeared in the 1996 film, Space Jam as a member of the Tune Squad. He later appeared in the 2003 film, Looney Tunes: Back in Action when he played cards with other dogs at Yosemite Sam's casino. Dawg appears in Baby Looney Tunes as a puppy who is constantly chasing cool roosters until Foghorn Leghorn teaches them how to deal with dogs. Dawg was originally to going to make a cameo appearance in the film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, but did not appear in the film for unknown reasons. In The Looney Tunes Show, he made three appearances overall, but appeared in two songs. George was Porky Pig in the 1947 short "One Meat Brawl", and the 1949 short "Daffy Duck Hunt". Trivia * A dog that resembles him named "Barkley" appears in The Tom and Jerry Show episode "One of a Kind" as the main antagonist and is depicted as a psychopathic criminal who abuses animals and steals collars from them. Voice actors *Mel Blanc *Daws Butler *Frank Welker *Jeff Bergman *Billy West *Greg Burson *Maurice LaMarche *Joe Alaskey *Ben Falcone *Eric Bauza Navigation Category:Male Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Vandals Category:Chaotic Neutral